Edge of Desire
by Lizzybug5
Summary: Set in early season 1. Casey is with Evan but pining after Cappie and still upset about Rebecca. Casey/Cappie angst. Story is inspired from the new John Mayer song "Edge of Desire."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey guys :) This is my 2nd Greek fic and first attempt at Casey/Cappie. We need more fics during this hiatus right? LOL. Ummm it's an attempt at multichapters; so, we'll see how it goes.

Please let me know what you think. I love all feedback so compliments and constructive criticism alike.

This takes place early on in the show. Casey is with Evan but pining after Cappie. TItle and lyrics come from John Mayer's "Edge of Desire."

_**"Young, full of running away. Tell me where is that taking me. "**_

She finished applying her eye shadow, admiring her reflection in the mirror. She liked what she saw: a pretty, confident sophisticated young lady. She looked liked like the perfect sorority girl, like a politician's son's girlfriend, and a future lawyer. Here she was, Casey Cartwright, a noble collegiate, accomplished twenty-one year old.

Once more, she looked in the mirror and this time saw her perfect mouth show the faint signs of a frown. For living the perfect life in the perfect sorority with the perfect boyfriend, she sure was unhappy. She thought everything would go back to normal since the incident, but it hadn't. Maybe on the surface, she still looked like one-half of the perfect couple, but underneath they were crumbling.

She thought she had forgiven Evan for cheating on her. Hell, she had gotten back at him. Rebecca may be her current little sis but at the time of the incident, she was a random: a freshman nobody. Senator's daughter or not, Rebecca was new on campus and at that point in time not significant in Casey's life.

For sure, what she did in return was far worse. She had slept with the one person that Evan hated most: his arch nemesis and former best friend. Casey let out a bitter laugh thinking about how much had changed since the start of college.

For a split second she smiled thinking back to the pool game and the pasionate kisses. The kisses were filled with yearning and desire and need. She didn't let her mind wander for too long. There was no point. No matter what she felt, there was no future with him. Evan was her future. Evan had plans and a dream and the Chambers name. He had Kappa Tau and partying and no last name. He was like Madonna, a one-named being.

She turned, when she heard the door open. Casey sighed in relief. In walked, her bubbly roommate and best friend to save her from her thoughts.

"Hey, Case. So you wouldn't believe the sale they had at the mall. I ended up getting two bathing suits. It was buy one, get one half off. I mean that's a bargain right?" Ashleigh explained as she dropped two shopping bags beside her bad.

"Ya, Ash. Totally. Plus you can't wear the same bathing suit two days in a row. Hello variety," Casey replied giggling.

She watched Ashleigh bend down to take the items out of her bags. Ashleigh pulled a striped bakini out of her bag and dangled it in front of her body.

"Hot right? It's DKNY too." She smiled before walking over to stuff it in the drawer with her other bathing suits.

"Oh and I got a purse too. Can't have too many Coach clutches. In fact, my new Coach clutch is an excuse to go to Dobler's tonight. You in, Case?" Ashley asked excitedly.

Casey thought about it for a moment and realized Ashleigh was right. Beer and socializing with the girls was exactly what she needed to get her mind off of her prediciment.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go get wasted and not think about guys," she responded.

"That's what I'm here for, Case. Quality girl time it is. I'll even buy you a shooter."

Casey smiled. Quality girl time with her best friend was exactly what she needed. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

**_"love is really nothing but a dream that keeps waking me."_**

Cappie hollered as he sunk the eight ball. Taking a swig of his Natty Light, forcing a smile.

"Eight ball sunk. I win," he said grinning at Beaver.

Beaver grunted in response. "Whatever, Cap. I'm bored of being stuck in this house anyways. Let's go out and do something," Beaver whined.

"Bored? At this house? This house has everything you would need. It's a man domain. Man games, and brothers, and food, and tv are here. It's awesome!" Cappie replied, astonished.

At that moment, Wade walked into the room where the two boys stood at the pool table. He walked up to both of them, patting them on the back as he picked up Cappie's beer can and a took a swig. Wade swallowed the wonderful piss in a can, and let out a satisfied burp.

Wade gave Beaver a look. It was a Saturday night, and Cappie hadn't been out in days. Earlier that week, Beaver had mentioned overhearing Casey and Cappie having a serious discussion outside his room the night he had hooked up with Lisa Lawson. Wade smiled at the memory of the gorgeous and easy Lisa. He had run into a disheveled Spitter walking down the stairs and found out the lovely Lisa was still in Cap's room. Knowing his history and the rest of the KT's history with her, he knew Lisa Lawson was the answer to getting a much needed lay.

Context clues told him, that Casey had come over that night looking for her brother afraid of what would happen between him and Lisa. They were outside Cappie's bedroom discussing what to do about the situation, when Beaver overheard their conversation. He had told Wade they were having a moment reminiscing about losing their virginity to one another freshman year.

Ever since that night, Cappie was acting like he usually did when Casey opened old wounds. He spent a couple days scrubbing the floors and washing the windows, which was typical Cappie behavior when Casey bothered him. Usually a couple days of cleaning would result in him getting it out of his system, and then Cappie would go back to normal. This time was different. He was pretending to be happy and jovial and typical funny Cappie, but there was something different. Wade noticed there was no sparkle and substance behind his jokes and laughter. He seemed almost hollow.

Wade shuddered at the thought of that little blonde ZBZ doing a number on his president. Cappie hadn't left the house since he stopped cleaning except to to go to the occasional class. It was definately time to force him into the world. Fucking everything in site Cappie, was much better than cleaning or pouting or hollow Cappie. It was set. Tonight was Saturday, and they were going to Dobler's and Cappie was getting laid.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter 2 guys. :) Thanks for reading. Hope everyone has a blessed Thanksgiving week. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Once again, I own nothing.

_**"Cause I'm about to set fire to everything I see..."**_

She hissed as the vodka burned going down her throat. "Next one needs to be a little fruitier, Ash," Casey stated as she sloppily set the shot glass back down on the table. "It needs grenadine or flowers or sugar-something pretty and sweet. It needs to go down easier."

Ashley looked at her friend, worried. This was the fourth shot Casey had taken in a little under an hour. In between shots Casey was drinking beer pretty fast. Was she on her third or fourth glass?

"Ok, Case. Are you ok?" Ashley asked her friend concerned. She took a small sip of her vodka and tonic as she waited for her best friend to answer.

"Of course, Ash. What a silly question. I've never been better," Casey replied forcing a grin. "Besides the best way to feel better is to start by believing it. I have to think positive happy thoughts, and positive happy things will happen to me." Casey smiled at her logic. She deserved good things and more she told herself that, the closer she was to getting them.

At that moment, Casey saw Rebecca walk through the door entering Dobler's with a couple of other pledges, and she frowned.

"Is it because she is pristine and proper and a senator's daughter?" Casey wondered not really aware she was saying it outloud.

Ashley frowned in response to her friend. "Casey, don't worry about Rebecca. You're like 30 times better and hotter than she is. Plus Evan is with you. You won."

Casey nodded her head in response. She guessed Ashley was right. If that were the case though, why did she feel this way? No matter how many happy thoughts she forced herself to have, negative vibes continued to be sent her way. Rebecca continued to walk through the door.

"Looks like you've had a few tonight, Big Sis!" Rebecca said in a cheery tone as she approached the table Ashley and Casey sat at. "Something troubling you?" She asked as she picked up a nacho from the girls' table, not bothering to ask if it were ok.

Casey forced a smile before answering. "It's Saturday night, Bex. All in good fun. If you will excuse me, I am going to get a refill." With that Casey stood up happy to leave Rebecca and the awkward conversation filled with hostile undertones.

As she stood, Casey felt a little light headed causing her to giggle. She pulled her phone out of the pocket of her Sevens and realized it was only 10:30. The night was young, and she had much more boozing ahead of her.

**************

Cappie stumbled slightly as he followed Beaver into Doblers. After the pool game, he and the brothers had shotgunned a few beers. To top it off, Wade had found a handle of rum in his closet that was a quarter full. Between the three of them and Heath, they finished the bottle off pretty fast. Now they were at Doblers, and he was feeling quite drunk. He liked having a cloudy head. It helped ease the pain and shame he felt since Casey had left him in his room that morning. He frowned at the thought of her with Evan. She deserved more than Evan and his stupid Chambers name. She deserved a better guy; however, now wasn't the time to dwell on Casey and the past. Now was the time to drink himself into oblivion and find comfort in between the bussoms of some slut. Tonight, he was getting laid.

"Boys tonight I will be getting ass. Now let's go get a round of whiskey shots," he announced as they headed towards the bar.

Beaver, Wade, and Heath exchanged a look. "See slutty Cappie is so much better," Wade mouthed to the other two as he flagged down the bartender. "Four whiskey shots please."

As the boys toasted to the evening, Wade grinned. Tonight was going to be a good one, he thought to himself. He frowned and his mood suddenly changed as he spotted a familiar blonde slightly stumbling as she came from the area where the bathrooms were.

Correction, tonight was going to be interesting. Cappie was already pretty drunk and from the dazed look and the way she was walking, Wade could tell so was Casey. Tonight was either going to end with them fighting and hating eachother, or it would end with them fucking like rabbits in Cappie's bed. Normally, Wade would prefer for the second scenario to happen, but then the brother would be back at square one. In the morning, Casey would wake up and return to her life with Evan and they would be stuck to pick up the pieces of a heartbroken Cappie. No, if Wade had his way Cappie would be fucking like rabbits with a random bimbo. That was a much better scenario indeed. He glanced at the bar tender, and motioned for him to get another round of shots. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**TBC**

**Author's Note**: I know this chapter was a little shorter. I just felt like this was the appropriate place to leave it. We'll get some C/C drunk interaction in the next chapter, which is always good. Drunk interaction meens less inhibitions right???? Haha. Till next time, have a good one :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thanks for bearing with me. Sorry for the delay. I was out of town for the holiday and got back late Sunday night. I am just now getting to writing. I also realized I spelled Ashleigh's name, Ashley. I apologize for that. Also, there are a lot of great fics out there right now. Good job guys on keeping us entertained during these months without new episodes.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review. As most author's do, I enjoy reading the comments.

**"So young, full ****running **

**All the way to the edge of desire"**

Cappie threw his head back as he poured the whiskey down his throat. "Ahhh," he hissed, content. "Gotta love some JD. I find it much tastier than Jim," He informed his brothers as he set his now empty shot glass on the bar with a bang. Once the brothers set their glasses down, Cappie stacked them and pushed them to the end of the bar toward's the bartender. The bartender gave him an appreciative smile. "Just making your job easier so the drinks keep coming," Cappie informed the girl behind the bar as he winked at her.

As he turned to look at his brothers, he noticed a familiar blonde across the room stumbling to her seat. "Oh shit. Casey's here," he said outloud. Suddenly he wished there was a drink in his hand.

"We can go somewhere else you know if you want. I mean there are other places besides Dobler's. We could even go to Gentleman's choice. They have girls with uh nice titties and ummm stuff," Beaver stumbled with his words and he looked at his friend.

Cappie shook his head. "No, not necessary. I mean I'm gonna have to face her sometime. Besides we're here to party and hit on girls. It doesn't matter if she is here. She's with Douchebag anyways." He smiled at his friends. "Thanks, Beav. I know it would be a challenge to get you to leave here for topless girls," Cappie joked. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom. Order me a beer," he told noone in particular as he started to walk off.

He glanced over and saw Casey talking to Ashleigh. _Damnit Cappie. Don't look at her . Don't think about her. Don't acknowledge she is here._ "Better make that a Jack. On the rocks," Cappie called out to his friends before continuing to walk.

He knew better than to let her get to him, but he couldn't help it. She was so pretty and sweet, at one point so into him. He had to be a douche and screw it up, and now she was with his complete opposite. It was like a slap in the face everytime he saw them on campus holding hands or laughing or kissing..Cappie shook his head trying to get the thought of Casey and Evan out of his mind, but he couldn't. He knew he the more he drank tonight, the more likely he get the courage to talk to her no how dumb of an idea it was. She was only going to hurt him, but deep down he knew a few minutes with her would be worth the pain.

* * *

**_"Want you so bad, _**

**_I'll go back on the things I believe..."_**

Casey twirled the straw in her drink. "I think I'll get a double next round," she told Ashleigh as she spotted Cappie across the bar with some of the KT's.

She should have known better than to come here. Of course he would be here on a Saturday night. By the way he was staggering towards the bathroom, she could tell he had been drinking for awhile. She frowned. Some thing things never changed with him.

"Ash, do you think boys grow up ever? Like do they ever become Prince Charming? I mean do you really think Brad Pitt is that perfect?"

Ashleigh rolled her eyes. "I would like to think so since Prince Charming is so amazing on all the Disney movies, and Brad Pitt cheated on Jennifer Aniston; so, he can't be perfect perfect. He sure does look perfect though," Ash sighed pausing a moment to mentally swoon over Brad Pitt. "Boys like Cappie don't though, Case. I mean look at him. It's junior year, and he's still drunk party with the KT's Cappie,"

Casey frowned. "I wasn't necessarily talking about Cappie. I meant in theory, hypothetically," Casey said defensively and then started laughing. "Alright you got me. You know me too well."

At that moment Cappie's head appeared between the two girls. "Talking about me, ladies? I did hear my name afterall, and I don't mind helping out. Two gorgeous girls, One Cappie. I like those odds."

The girls rolled their eyes not surprised by his line.

"Not happening, Cap," Casey responded coming off a little colder than she meant to. She was just nervous being around Cappie and didn't know how to handle the situation.

"Ya nice try," Ashleigh said as she giggled.

Cappie shrugged. "Hey, I tried. Can't blame me. See ya ladies." With that, he walked off towards his friends.

Casey felt herself blushing as she watched him walk away. She felt herself giving him the once over. He was looking nice that day. As she subconsciously licked her lips, she felt a sharp elbow collide with her rib.

"Ouch!" she squealed as she glared at Ashleigh. "What was that for?!"

"For staring at your non boyfriend. Geez, Case. You were so obvious!" Ashleigh pointed out before picking up her drink and taking a swig. "Oh I'm all out. Boo," she said pouting.

"I was not staring!" Casey retorted.

"Ya you were, Case. Openly."

In denial, Casey was determined to prove she had the self-control to not oogle her ex. She, afterall, had a boyfriend she loved very much. Too bad he was out of town for the weekend.

"I'll prove that I wasn't staring and I don't have feelings for Cappie. I'm going to go order you another drink. Watch me interact with Cappie like friends. There will be no staring and no feelings. You wait and see."

With that Casey stood up rather fast and marched over to the bar, determined to prove her case. She could win this battle and overcome her feelings or lackthereof for Cappie. She would do this for her relationship with Evan, for her future. She felt she was destined for great things and a succesful career, and Cappie couldn't give that to her. Evan could. Casey continued to repeat these ideas in her head as she made her way towards the bar, ignoring the cloudy feeling taking over her mind. The liquor from her previous drinks soared into her bloodstream, taking over.

Casey stood at the end of the bar, near Cappie and the KTs but not directly next to them. She ordered Asheligh a gin and tonic and a double vodka and Redbull for herself. As she waited for the bartender to bring her her drinks, she pulled out her phone once more: 11:01. There was still a long time before the night would end.

**Author's Note:** So I'm a total liar. I know I said there would be drunk C/C interaction in this chapter, and inhibitions would possibly be lost....well we're just going to have to wait and see. I saw it happening that way, and then I started typing. I wanted to stretch out the angst....make you wait a little longer.

**:)**


End file.
